tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:24.151.103.174
Lol, it's okay, I know. ty! --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Your new TDAuthor story It looks to be a hit! The casting is done well. I anticipate your version of Snow White!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I am pretty sure I can survive till then. We're both on the Typing Bass, aren't we? If we lose again this week and Ezekielguy never put up his story, and you're the best of the worst, will you nominate him for elimination?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 15:57, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Redflare Naw, man, I had a fight with him early on, but look at me! I'm an admin! Maybe I could convince Redflare to make you a rollback.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:13, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yay! You are unblocked!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) 'S no problem. Redflare says you can't become a rollback just yet, though. Maybe some other time.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Gwen's vote Gwen:I vote Tyler.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Beth's Vote Beth:Tyler.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:32, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re:BoW That's okay. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 02:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Yes and debatable. I never really decided, so Canada is fine. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) No thanks. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 02:13, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much, lol. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 13:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Yes Sorry, i was stuck with a bogus grounding.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:05, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :/ No TDI19 story? scandal! Drama, drama, drama! You won't be voted off(I hope)--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:39, 4 March 2009 (UTC) 'Sokay. They probably won't vote you out 'cos you came right out and SAID you were sick, and they know you are their strongest player. Best of luck!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 14:43, 4 March 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I really doubt you will go home. *wink wink, nudge nudge* --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Can you join Ghost Train? And will you please tell me about the Reality Channel thing? User:2-D aka Codaa5 18:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, looks cool. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 22:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC) TDAUTHOR You gonna post a story soon?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:52, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Just a reminder about the challenge in Total Drama Actor. Anonymos 22:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I'm done w/mine.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:01, 25 March 2009 (UTC) u know it. im rooting for megahn, what about you? Anonymos 23:28, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Allison ROCKS!! She's great! Do you also hate the low amount of girls? I mean they're down to just 3, Megahn, Allison and Lil. And by the way, did you think Alexis' elimination was a mistake, I do. Anonymos 23:58, 25 March 2009 (UTC) me either. it's gonna be great! :D Anonymos 23:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ur right! but i have to wait for it record a little bit so i can skip through the commercials. Anonymos 00:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) I checked the score total and (only because of the week you were sick) his total score was higher. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Final FOUR! Congrats on final four in Total Drama Author! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 19:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You are up to bat in Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 3! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:34, 28 March 2009 (UTC)